1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an analog manipulator comprising in a case:
two pairs of inductive proximity detectors placed respectively on two rectangular axes and symmetrically with respect to the point of intersection thereof,
a magnetizable respectively conducting metal mass, adapted either to be placed in particular spatial positions at a constant distance from a point of rotation and at variable distances from the four detectors, or, under the effect of resilient return means, to take up a rest position aligned along a longitudinal axis in which the influence of this mass is equivalent on the four detectors,
means for pivoting the point of rotation of the magnetizable mass,
operating means adapted for taking up in space an orientation while imparting to the metal mass to which they are connected one of the particular positions,
electronic means associated with the detectors and adapted for processing their physical state changes following a movement of the metal mass so as to deliver electric signals corresponding to the orientation of the operating means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such manipulators find numerous applications not only in the intuitive electric control of moving bodies (cranes, small vehicles, remote handling apparatus) but also in the control of the movements of particular dots or images appearing for example on the screen of a cathode ray tube; they may naturally be used as apparatus for detecting the position or the orientation of any object.
A manipulator is already known for example from French patent No. 2 428 867 belonging to the applicant having the general construction mentioned above in which the resilient return means are formed by a spring and in which the pivoting means have the properties of a ball joint, not stated moreover.
Manipulating apparatus are known moreover for example from French Pat. Nos. 1 390 854 and 1 225 469 in which a central mass, movable between four detector devices, is mounted on a resiliently deformable piece which serves as a pivot and which is directly connected to operating means conferring thereon a rest position.
In all these known apparatus the pivoting means and the means providing return to the rest position are space consuming, and moreover no protective means is provided for isolating the detector devices used from the environment. These apparatus, which benefit however from being highly insensitive to movements which might result from the application of a parasite force exerted along the longitudinal axis of the operating member, have no property for damping the oscillating movements which may occur in the vicinity of their neutral position, which may form a serious drawback, in particular when the manipulators are used for controlling motors.
The invention proposes consequently providing a manipulator conforming to the general construction mentioned above and in which measures will be taken so as to substantially reduce the dimensions thereof while improving the protection of the detector devices and in preserving principally for the rest position a great insensitivity to transverse and longitudinal parasite forces exerted on the operating member.